In many applications of woven multi-conductor cables such as missile and tele-communication system applications, the placement during routing and termination of the multi-conductor cable in a minimum of space is a problem to which considerable attention need be given. While flat cable configurations have been known to provide fixed location of the conductors therein, their use has been limited by their inherent inflexibility in the lateral direction and are susceptible to abrasion. Round cables in which the cables are randomly located are flexible and offer good protection against abrasion but have been expensive to manufacture, particularly where special configuration of the conductors is required to afford accurate termination.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is the provision of a continuously woven multi-conductor cable having alternating flat and round sections affording versatility in routing, placement and termination.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a woven cable which can easily and economically be manufactured which provides highly flexible routing in a minimum of space and accurate termination of the conductors.
Yet another important object of the present invention is the provision of a continuously woven multi-conductor cable having alternating round and flat longitudinal sections whereby the conductors are loosely and randomly harnesses for omni-directional routing in the round section and in which the conductors are bound in fixed locations in the flat section affording uni-directional routing and accuracy in terminal connection in close spaces.
Still another important object of the present invention is the provision of a woven multi-conductor cable having a woven cover by which conductors may be bound in alternating flat and round sections to afford versatility in routing and in termination.